


女高中生日记李永钦篇 GIRLS' DIARY OF TEN

by backtosillend



Series: Girls’ diary [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtosillend/pseuds/backtosillend
Summary: TEN AS A HIGHSCHOOL GIRL, AND HE MET LUCAS AT A PARTY.





	女高中生日记李永钦篇 GIRLS' DIARY OF TEN

女高中生日记 李永钦篇  
*  
晚上十二点半，李永钦看着躺在他床上的一个醉汉束手无策。他四肢并用地爬上床，穿在衣服底下的身体链叮当作响，伸出手拍了拍醉汉的脸，撅着嘴说，“什么嘛，睡得也太死了吧？”  
他泄气地坐在床沿，觉得自己今天真是倒霉死了。  
跟他那个爱管闲事的大学生男友闹别扭之后他跑到派对上散心，挤进舞池还不到五分钟，一个男生就冲出来把他身后的人一拳揍倒在地，还拉着他的手说“那个臭流氓为什么摸永钦学姐的屁股”。  
他仔细一看，这个男生他还认识，是足球队的新主力，小他一届的黄旭熙，再凑近一闻，发现学弟喝酒了，还喝得不少。  
李永钦头都大了，立马拉着黄旭熙逃离犯罪现场，结果在车上这头蠢猪就睡死了，他只能把人拉到自己家里来。  
“喂，“李永钦用脚踢踢他，他没反应。  
“喂！”李永钦用脚用力踩了踩他的大腿，他还是没反应。  
哇，李永钦发现了什么，凑过去伸手摸了摸，心想，大腿好结实，踢足球的都这样吗？  
他的力道又轻又温柔，摸得黄旭熙闷哼一声，李永钦马上把手背到身后。  
“搞什么啊？“李永钦嘟囔，“到底睡着了还是醒着啊？”  
他捏住黄旭熙的鼻子，又喊了一声，“喂！”黄旭熙突然睁开眼睛，李永钦吓了一跳。  
“你刚刚是不是装睡？”李永钦问。  
黄旭熙眨眨眼睛，好像下一秒又要睡过去，“什么？”  
李永钦掐住他的鼻子，“不许睡！”  
黄旭熙又瞪大眼睛，像只上好发条的玩具熊。  
“我问你，”李永钦说，“你是不是喜欢我？”  
黄旭熙的身体里好像穿来了大脑齿轮转动的声音，他思考了几秒钟，用似乎是他仅剩的理智回答，“喜欢永钦学姐。”  
“嗯，”李永钦用鼻子哼了一声，把手收回来，“猜到了。”他有点困扰地用手撑住下巴，“可是怎么办？我不和比我小的男生交往哎。”  
这个问题明显复杂到超出黄旭熙此时的思考极限，他睁着眼睛愣愣地看了李永钦三秒钟，突然伸长手臂搂住李永钦的脑袋吻了下去。  
“喜欢……”黄旭熙重复，“喜欢永钦学姐。”  
他的力气好大，李永钦根本挣脱不开，反而被他扑倒在床上。  
李永钦用手想把他推开，黄旭熙纹丝不动。天啊，李永钦心想，他的胸肌也好结实，他是怪物吗？  
怪物的吻技很差，基本上是把李永钦的嘴唇含在牙齿中间嚼，李永钦疼得直吸气，用手去锤他的背，被他握住摁在头顶，于是又用膝盖去顶他的肚子，被他握住膝盖拉开双腿，还得寸进尺地开始用胯部顶弄李永钦。  
硬……硬了？李永钦后知后觉地意识到。真的是怪物吗？怎么已经这么硬了？  
黄旭熙一句话都不说，一边啃李永钦的嘴一边用下面硬梆梆的部位顶他，顶得李永钦头脑发晕，手脚发软，连反抗都软绵绵地提不起力气。  
“你干嘛……”李永钦躲开他粗鲁的嘴唇和舌头，抱怨道，“我说了我不和比我小的男生交往的……”  
黄旭熙不知是听见了还是没听见，终于放过李永钦薄薄的两片唇，顺着他的下巴往下亲。黄旭熙解开李永钦的衬衫扣子，扒下他的衣服，发现李永钦在底下还穿了一层复杂的身体链，金光闪闪，还镶着水晶，晃得他眼睛疼。  
“什么东西啊……”黄旭熙醉醺醺地嘟囔，用手指勾住一条亮闪闪的带子扯了扯，李永钦立马软乎乎地叫起来，“别扯……别扯！太用力了！”黄旭熙扯动的其中一条狠狠地从他乳头上刮过去，李永钦几乎哭出来，“要坏了……要坏了……”不知道说的是他昂贵的身体链还是挺立的乳头。  
黄旭熙好像听懂了，转而伸手扯下李永钦的裤子。李永钦今晚穿的是他最喜欢的一条内裤，黑色的细细一条，很舒服也很精致，衬得他肤色很白，腿也漂亮。  
“本来是去参加泳池派对的，”他打扮了这么久，结果被一个醉汉看光光，李永钦有点牛嚼牡丹的意难平，“被你害到玩不成，臭小子。”  
黄旭熙把他的裤子丢到一边，又扑过来，然后没有了动作。  
李永钦等了三秒钟，然后火冒三丈地把他一下掀开，“喂！小子！”他不可置信地问，“你是又睡着了吗！”  
黄旭熙仰面朝天，纹丝不动地睡得正香。  
李永钦喃喃说，“真是怪物……”他打量着黄旭熙，低他一届的学弟裤裆鼓起好大一块，跟他精神抖擞地打着招呼。“这样都能睡着，”李永钦说，“骗人的吧……”  
他目不转睛地盯着黄旭熙的裤裆，又忍不住感叹一次，“可是真的好大哦……”  
他轻轻地把手覆盖上黄旭熙鼓起的裤裆，他的手显得好小，李永钦心里想，也许他两只手都握不过来。  
那个部位好像感觉到了他的体温，变得更大更硬了一点，李永钦吃惊得稍稍睁大一点眼睛，心想，还可以变得更大吗？  
他偷偷看了一眼黄旭熙，学弟闭着眼睛睡着很熟，他的好奇心膨胀起来，其实看看也没关系吧？他想，只是看看而已。  
他悄悄地解开黄旭熙的裤链，又拉下他的内裤，像半夜去冰箱偷吃巧克力酱的小孩一样把它掏出来。  
它热乎乎，沉甸甸地躺在李永钦手里，李永钦摸了一下它，它马上热烈地回应了一下。可爱，李永钦心想。他又抬头去看黄旭熙的脸，学弟皱着眉，扁着嘴，李永钦发现他睫毛很长，嘴巴像个小孩子。这边也可爱，李永钦想。  
怎么办，李永钦有点为难地咬住下唇，有点想要了。  
他用手肘和膝盖着地的姿势在床上趴跪着，只穿着丁字裤的屁股和大腿凉凉的，当中渗出一丁点湿润的温热来。他凑到黄旭熙熟睡的脸旁边，仔细看他，屁股忍不住高高撅起来在空气里摇了摇，像一只发情的母猫。  
“怎么睡得这么熟啊……”他失望地嘟囔。  
李永钦怕冷，十月份家里就早早开了暖气，他光着身子，只穿着一套身体链和丁字裤也没有觉得难过。他不满地跌坐回床上，身体链发出哗啦哗啦的声音，好想要啊……他想，下面只有细细的一根布条，他直接贴在了柔软的床单上面。床单一定都快湿了……他模糊地想，都怪黄旭熙。  
他感觉到力气逐渐从他手指尖流失，他开始变得懒洋洋，软绵绵的，不愿意动弹，连身体链他都开始觉得沉重，挂在他乳头上的那一条压得他乳头很疼，像成熟的葡萄那样重重地坠下来。他只想好好地躺着，然后有一双手好好地抚摸他，有人不厌其烦地亲吻他，取悦他，他太娇生惯养了，在这种时候更是如此。他的“前”男友也是这么说的，说他娇气，颐指气使，爱指摘。  
不是我的错啊……是他们……李永钦委屈地想，是他们粗鲁又不通人情。  
他把手坏心眼地搭在黄旭熙身上，像磨爪子一样抓了抓，黄旭熙哼哼了一声，他觉得有趣，笑了出来。  
“哎呀……”李永钦抱怨着，犹豫着，慢慢吞吞地张开腿，跨坐在了黄旭熙的大腿上。  
黄旭熙穿的牛仔裤，布料粗糙，李永钦一坐下来就皱着眉头咬牙叫了一声。“好麻……”他低声说。  
黄旭熙感觉到大腿上多了一个人的重量，不自觉动了一动，惊得李永钦咿呀乱叫，“别动！别动啊！”他夹紧了黄旭熙的大腿，驯马似的抓住黄旭熙的阴茎，黄旭熙听话地不再动了。  
李永钦慢慢地在他的腿上蹭动起来，又难过地呜咽，“好痛哦……”  
下面还很干，干巴巴地磨蹭在牛仔裤上，热辣辣的，感觉马上就要肿起来，李永钦眼泪都快掉出来了，觉得自己好委屈，受了好大的罪。  
“都怪你……”李永钦乱发一通脾气，胡乱骂着黄旭熙，“坏人！大坏蛋！”  
他的家教太好了，从小说脏话就要被打手板，即使现在背着家长假装当坏女孩，脏话也没法说出口，骂来骂去总像在撒娇。  
他在骂人，下面却很体贴地越变越湿，让他蹭得舒服一点。他的动作幅度越变越大，把黄旭熙的大腿越夹越紧，他现在好像家里养的那只小狗鱼饼，它每次发情的时候也是这样抱着李永钦的大腿卖力地蹭来蹭去。  
李永钦觉得好丢脸，又感到一丝隐秘的快乐。他好像也变成了一只无忧无虑的小母狗，摇晃着屁股去蹭主人的腿，他终于变成了一个自由自在的坏女孩，没有管束地得到自己的快乐。这样好疯狂，也好让他满足。  
他有一点庆幸黄旭熙此时睡着了，又很快想如果黄旭熙没有睡着的话他根本就不会像现在这样。  
好想被人摸一摸，他像猫咪一样露出肚皮，心急难耐地想，好想被人摸一摸，亲一亲。  
他真是一个贪得无厌的女孩，既渴望无边际的自由，又渴望没来由的恩宠。  
“摸摸我……”李永钦喘着说，“摸摸我，你这个大坏蛋……”他颐指气使的毛病又犯了，但黄旭熙闭着眼睛一点反应都没有。  
他自己操自己操得起劲，下面又痒又舒服，一直被磨着外面没有进去，让他有种下面快麻痹了，马上要尿出来的感觉。  
他抓起黄旭熙的手掌，盖到自己的胸脯上。黄旭熙的手掌又大又热，把他的一边乳房都罩住了，李永钦好满足，用乳头在他掌心磨蹭起来。  
他流汗了，身体上的汗珠和链条上水晶一样闪亮，他舌尖微微探出来，肉乎乎的屁股像两粒棉花糖一样在黄旭熙的大腿上来回挤压，冒出甜美的糖浆。他被养得很好，是只皮光肉滑的漂亮猫咪，这时候快活得伸长脖子喵喵叫。  
在抬起屁股又一次下坐的时候他高潮了，他像电池用完的芭蕾舞者玩偶一样，失去平衡倒了下去。  
他喘了一会儿，依然抓着黄旭熙的手，粘粘糊糊地把他的手放在胸脯，肚脐和脸颊上蹭着。  
好热，好舒服。李永钦想。  
黄旭熙还硬着，李永钦大发慈悲地打算让他射出来，开始给他打起了手枪。  
但是醉汉射得慢，黄旭熙精力又异于常人，李永钦打到手腕快脱臼了他才射出来。  
“你真的是怪物啊！”李永钦哭着说，艰难地打开手机给李泰容发了一条短信，“泰容啊，我的手好酸，写不了西班牙语课的作业了，你帮帮我吧。”  
发完短信之后他连澡都懒得洗，把黄旭熙推到了床的另一边，把湿透的内裤丢到床底下，累得马上就睡着了。


End file.
